1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to computer hardware accessories and more specifically it relates to an ergonomic computer mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous computer hardware accessories have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 303,662 to Hsiao et al.; 310,521 to Leung; 328,892 to Miller; 331,045 to Moerke; 331,229 to Pike; 331,575 to Pike and 5,203,845 to Moore all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.